


Precipice

by thatonewriterchick



Series: Jude and Nere [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Complete, Crucible, Destiny 2, F/M, PWP, Red War, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonewriterchick/pseuds/thatonewriterchick
Summary: Ghaul's appearance and demise has been the source of change for many Guardians. For some, doors have closed. And others have opened. Two Guardians spend an evening out and then an evening in.





	Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while ago and it's been sitting on my phone and then my e-mail. I just got around to reading through it and tweaking it, but it is five in the morning and an un-beta'd story, so apologies for any typos or other weirdness.

In the din of the newly pieced together ramen shop, Nere had a whole new appreciation for the fluid motions of Jude's sign language. Leaning over their tiny table, she made room for a Titan who was still in their armor like they were so hungry they couldn't bother to dress down.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She called, cradling her sweating glass.

Her stomach was full of butterflies as she schooled her features into nonchalance.

A few little birdies had been whispering about the raid team being put together. With a history of being in a successful raid, she hoped she was at least a potential. And Jude? Of course, as the Red War Hero, he was leading the assault.

 _Been a while,_ he signed in the dim light. After two years of fighting and spending time together, she could read the signs with ease, even with the low light. No, the staring was just awareness at those long, capable digits moving in delicious, efficient tandem.

_How have you been?_

"All right," she admitted. He and his fireteam had been on Nessus for the past few weeks and she had missed him. Missed his guidance and tutelage in Crucible (where her efficiency had taken a notable dip in his absence) to every day missions and patrols. She'd gotten used to him, to the way his presence had soothed the aches in her heart and soul in a way she hadn't thought possible since Toxa.

 _Toxa_.

Even now her name was synonymous with hurt, although gentler than it had been in years. They had done a mission or two since their split and all had remained civil.

But things hadn't been the same between them since the Red War. Since they'd lost their Light and Toxa lost her memory.

And her heart shortly after to another Warlock.

Nere resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the thought of the cocky male. With his limited Light, he'd let electricity crackle between his fingers when Nere challenged him. Like a good smash from her Fist if Havoc wouldn't have shut him down.

There had been a lot of rage on both ends, though more control on his part. She'd broken a knuckle on his jaw the day before Toxa had come and put the nail in the coffin in their relationship.

She'd had her memory of Nere by then, but had chosen Rory Hayes of Fireteam Omega-9 because...because.

Ghaul had taken everything; weapons, armor, Light. And then Toxa, even after being defeated. Even their shared apartment had been lost in the initial attack on the City. There had been nothing left when Ghaul came.

It had been Jude who had brought her back from the dark place she'd lingered for months. He'd dragged her on patrols, forced her into Crucible, forced her to live.

And now, sitting across from him at a table so small their knees brushed, watching that familiar amused quirk of his mouth, Nere acknowledged the spark of something she hadn't felt in a long, long time.

Attraction.

Nere sat up straighter, flushing at the realization. "How was Nessus?"

Jude's hazel gaze was amused, even as he answered, Still as beautiful as it is awful. Got a new helmet.

"Yeah?" Had she misinterpreted that?

Jude grinned. _It's called the Foetracer; I definitely want to try it out. You down?_

"Sure," she agreed, swallowing down her disappointment. It wasn't a raid invite, but it was hardly a consolation prize to be in with him on a Crucible fireteam.

_Stay focused!_

Jude didn't say or sign it, but Nere could read it in the tightness of his shoulders. The time was almost up and they were still a few points behind.

And Nere was getting pissed. Their two random teammates seemed to have no interest in sticking together as a group; attacking the other team on their own only to get decimated repeatedly.

Jude was amazing, but not even he could carry the entire team. Nere hugged the crumbling brick of their current cover, waiting for Jude's instruction. A gloved hand came up, flashing quick gestures before he vanished.

So that was the plan, then.

Charging the long way around, the abandoned structure, Nere strained her hearing, though there was nothing but the near deafening growl of rock being chipped away by the massive Cabal drills.

Rushing into the open ended building on the far end of the map, Nere spotted the opposing team huddled by the heavy ammo spawn point, trying to wait out the last minute of the match.

And then Jude was there, drawing their attention as he drew from the void, his Shadowshot hitting the ground next to the closest Titan.

They traded blows, the Fist of Havoc killing him before the violet energy snatched away the rest of the super powered attack.

The rest of the fireteam jerked as more cords of energy ensnared them. An opposing Hunter saw her first, a smattering of bullets punching at her shield as she charged forward. A shoulder charge took her to the center as the other two noticed, taking aim at her rather than the ball of void light anchoring them.

But it was too late - Nere's own Fist of Havoc took out the Hunter and second Titan.

The last Warlock, finally freed of the tether, leaped into the air, trying to get out of range.

Not fast enough.

Nere ran, Shaxx's screaming in her ears as she smashed into the last opponent.

There was the sharp jab of a bullet tearing into her shoulder plate that brought her to her knees as the match ended. And then Jude was grinning at her side, his helmet tucked under his arm.

"Did we win?" She asked between pants, though she couldn't imagine him being that excited over a loss.

"By one point," her Ghost announced. "But a win is a win."

Nere was glad when Jude called it quits. He liked the helmet but decided it would be better for missions outside of the City.

 _More fun when you have to stop staring down the scope,_ he explained after putting it in the vault.

It was late, most of the living quarters were empty. Guardians were on missions and strikes, eager to use the Light they'd all come to take for granted in some way or another. And with the Red War still in motion despite the Cabal losing their leader, there was plenty to do on many fronts.

 _You were amazing in that last match,_ Jude told her again as they reached her apartment.

"You set it up," she reminded him once more.

Turning to face him, she realized how close they were standing. Close enough that she could smell sweat and leather, could see the dark stubble cropping up along his jaw and around his mouth.

That fuller bottom lip that would feel great between her teeth.

_Wait, what?_

The curve of his lips and the way his hazel eyes had darkened made her wonder if she'd spoken aloud. Feeling a slow heat spreading up the back of her neck and across her face, she turned toward her door, keying in the code.

"Do you wanna come in?" She asked, a little ashamed of how breathy it sounded.

Jude's gaze darkened further, pupils blown wide and swallowing the hazel iris. He gave a sharp jerk of his head in affirmation as the keypad beeped and the door opened with a hiss of hydraulics.

Stepping into the apartment, Nere tried to get a grip. Jude had always been attractive. But he hadn't always been her friend. Did she really want to risk ruining that by taking him to bed? Would even trying ruin their relationship?

Nere began to ask if he wanted a drink, she felt his hand on her shoulder, turning her.

And then his mouth crashed into hers.

A low moan slipped from her as she retreated as far as the back of the couch, hands on his forearms as she nipped at his lips, enjoying the way Jude's breath hitched.

But then he was kissing her again, hungry and demanding, his hands gentle as they cupped her cheeks. And now that they were on this path, she just wanted there to be less barriers.

How long had it been since she'd been touched? Not pats on the back or yanks away from enemy fire. But out of carnal desire, from want.

Nere refused to think about Toxa. Not here, in her new apartment. Not with Jude right in front of her, opening a door she'd thought was definitely just a wall.

 _Is this okay?_ Jude's breath fanned across her face making her ache.

"Yes... definitely," she promised, looking up at him. Standing on her toes, she pressed her lips to his, slow. Deliberate.

For a moment, he didn't respond and she was worried he would pull away. Worried he would think this was about replacing what she had lost, when it was more than that.

But he relaxed and then he was kissing her again, smiling a little as he drew back to watch her fumble with the buckles and clasps holding his armor in place.

He gave a low whistle and his armor was transmatted away, leaving him in civilian's clothes.

"Show off," she teased, stomach flipping at his low chuckle.

She worked fast on her own clasps with quick efficiency, until she was in under armor. Nere worked it free with a few shimmies and then kicked it away, letting Jude’s heated stare warm her.

Jude looked good in just a shirt and faded jeans. She appreciated the way his lean, but muscled body pulled the cotton snug in a few places.

But she was sure he would look even better without.

She looked up at him as he closed the small distance between them, hands on her hips and helping hoist her onto the back of the couch. Nere parted her thighs in invitation and he stepped between them, dipping his head and tasting her again.

Her fingers slipped into his hair, surprised at its softness and wishing he grew it longer so she could pull. Instead, as she stroked her tongue over his, she ran her nails over his scalp and smiled at the shiver that ran through him.

"I want you," she breathed between kisses.

His snort made her pull back in confusion, but he only added, _About time._

Oh. _Oh_.

There wasn't time to revel in the confession, not with his hands busy, palming her breasts and tweaking at her nipples. Nere whimpered, the pleasure sinking low into her belly. Instinct made her want to rub her thighs together, but instead her knees pressed into his hips.

 Jude dipped his head and put his mouth where his fingers had just been.

The first nip was hesitant, testing. He didn't want to hurt her, which was endearing.

And adorable.

"Harder," she commanded huskily, pressing his head closer. And when he complied, she sighed his name, hips pushing up and seeking friction.

Usually she gave as good as she got. But it had been too long and she was too sensitive. Jude's hands were skimming over her inner thighs and trailing higher, keeping her attention pulled in too many directions to focus.

Those nimble fingers were tracing her panty line when she reached between them and rubbed against the promising thickness behind the denim.

Nere grinned at the way Jude's breath stuttered, his knees gave a little and his grip tightened on her hips. She hadn't been the only one going without and she found that charming.

She found him charming.

Dragging him up, she kissed him. "No more games," she muttered, pressing another kiss to his jaw.

She worked his pants open and slipped her hand inside, gripping him with a happy hum that he echoed with a sigh and a nuzzle.

Not for the first time, she wished she knew what his speaking voice was like. Deep and raspy? Soft and sensual? But the entire time she'd known him, Puca spoke for him vocally.

She didn't want his Ghost there.

Nere's other hand worked on getting his jeans out of the way and he helped her, even as he sucked at her neck hard enough to know there would be a bruise.

Jude pulled away to shove the jeans off, kicking them to the side, his shirt right behind. Nere drank in the sight of him shamelessly, ignoring his smirk.

His tawny skin was littered with an assortment of scars, some likely from his life before a Guardian. But she merely glanced over him before her gaze settled on her prize.

 _Like what you see?_ Jude asked, his expression knowing and smug.

"I'll like it even more when I can't see it." She lifted her hips in invitation.

He gave her a chaste kiss, no more than a light brushing as he gripped himself and ran the head of his cock over her nether lips. A breath hissed between her teeth as she hooked her legs around his hips and dug her heels in against him, pulling him closer.

As Jude eased into her, Nere cursed, back arching. It had been a long time since she'd been filled and he did so with a faint groan.

Her hands slid over his shoulders, appreciative of the muscle that bunched as he stilled. Jude's breath fanned over her cheek, shaky and slow.

Nere nuzzled him. "Move," she urged on a whisper.

He gave a small shake of his head, grip tightening on her hips when she tried to shift. "I'm not going to last, either," she promised. "I just need you to fuck me," she added, tightening her inner muscles around him.

Jude groaned again, the sound far more strained than before. But he withdrew before slamming into her and stealing her breath.

Like everything else Jude did, sex was thorough and efficient. The quick snap of his hips, the little twist that put pressure on her clit with each thrust took Nere from curses to whimpers.

Her nails dug into his back, dragging over the muscle as he stroked her a hair's breath from her sweet spot. But of course he didn't complain, even though she was pretty sure she'd broken the skin.

Just as she drew close to the edge, he slowed. "Jude," she moaned, half exasperation half pleading. "No," she snapped when he pulled free.

He yanked her down from the couch and turned her away from him, the hand at the small of her back pushing her forward. The tattered fabric of the couch rubbed against her nipples and drew a gasp from her as she was bent over it.

Jude slid into her without hesitation and Nere groaned, the sound jarring as he continued his quick pace. Nere slid a hand between her thighs and past her slick folds, putting pressure on the hardened, sensitive bud and crying out.

"Oh my...fuck, Jude. Right there..." Nere's eyes fluttered closed as she arched against him, inner walls fluttering.

She bit down a scream as he slammed into her just right, pushing her over the edge. Fingers biting into the fabric beneath her, she gasped his name as her orgasm slammed into her hard, body shaking with the force of it.

 Jude's hips jerked forward a few more times before he stilled with a groan, smoothing his hands over her back in slow circles.

While he pressed a few lazy kisses along her shoulders, Nere tried to remember how to breathe. And tried not to think too hard about where this left them.

Her knees were weak as Jude's body slipped free of hers. As if he knew, his arm wrapped around her waist, steadying her as she turned, pressing a kiss to his chin. "Well, that was...unexpected."

 _In a good way, I hope._ Jude's gaze swept over her before returning to her face. He pushed a few stray hairs away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"A very good way," she promised, smiling up at him. "But now...I want to lay down."

 _You want me to head out?_ He asked, his expression becoming unreadable again. From the way he closed himself off, she could guess what he thought she'd say.

Nere flashed him a little smile as she linked her fingers with his, tugging him toward the bedroom.

"How the hell am I supposed to ride you if you leave?"

The answering smile he gave her stole Nere’s breath and made her heart skip. As she led him to back of her apartment, she knew already she was in over her head.

She didn’t give a damn.

**Author's Note:**

> It felt sad to break Toxa and Nere up, but I think it turned out all right. I wasn't sure if I wanted to write a story that showed the entire developing relationship between Jude and Nere; Destiny 2's story still has some questionable holes that I just don't feel like filling. So I'm kind of glad I just stuck with this; it leaves me to work on other Destiny fics. And there are quite a few of them I have in mind.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little bit; now that it's posted, I can add a little something else to the side at a later date and it will make a little more sense. Hope your new year is still going well!


End file.
